


We laughed until we cried

by Where_do_we_go_from_here



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_do_we_go_from_here/pseuds/Where_do_we_go_from_here
Summary: 1977/8 The Marauders last year at Hogwarts. Shenanigans ensue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	We laughed until we cried

**Author's Note:**

> J K Rowling is a terrible human being. Trans rights are human rights. She can get wrecked.

It was raining. Why in the name of all that is good and pure did it have to rain. There were several seventh year students asking themselves as to why it had to be miserable on the last train ride to Hogwarts. And even more first year students were plagued with the same thoughts. The fourth year boys being 14, decided this was a good thing as umbrellas could now be used as weapons.   
Once magic is off limits, you'll find teenagers can be very resourceful when it comes to beating each other up.  
The rest of the wizarding world also took part in one collective groan as the weather would mean soggy post. This, however, did not stop one particularly disgruntled owl making yet another journey to a Mr J Potter.   
While there is a serious lack of research done on the moral complexity of owls, you can probably imagine that this one was thinking something along the lines of “For the love of god, reply to the girl already.” Even with a lack of deductive reasoning, even the humble owl can figure out that something must be up when you make five consecutive deliveries to a Mr J Potter and nothing comes back.   
Unfortunately, by the time the message had reached its intended destination Mr J potter was at Kings cross station, using an umbrella as a weapon. Sirius Black was not amused.   
“Stop, James! I mean it this time. Where's Remus? I said stop! He said he'd meet us outside.” At the sound of this James decided to stop trying to spear Sirius.  
“He might be on the platform already,” pondered James “You know what Moony's like. If you're not there twenty minutes early you might as well be twenty minutes late. Also where's Wormtail.   
“Where's who?” Said the boy in question.  
“Bloody hell! Is everyone trying to kill me today?” Sirius gasped. “You haven't seen Remus, have you, Pete?”   
“He's probably on the platform, yelling at first years to stay away from the yellow line.” He was. They had only been past the barrier for three seconds when the voice of Remus Lupin could be heard over the sound of almost a thousand teenagers having a small wizard rave.   
“Wands away! That is how we lose eyes. I don't care what you said, cauldrons do not throw themselves at peoples head. James get your backside here and head boy your way to some order.” Remus had pinned his prefect badge onto his jumper and was using it to take initiative. No one had asked him to do it, but he felt obliged to make sure there wasn't a repeat of last year. More than one nose had been broken.  
James picked himself up from the floor from laughing and waltz over to the trunk that his friend had positioned himself on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something round and shiny. He threw it into the crowd of first years and watched as the snitch spin round them at a speed that seemed unrealistically cool to a bunch of eleven year olds. After a full three seconds of whizzing around people heads, it came speeding back to James. He caught it between his thumb and forefinger.  
Everyone was understandably impressed.   
“First years on the train please.” The first years all started to board the Hogwarts express and say goodbye to their parents. James couldn't help wondering if he was ever that short.  
“Thank you.” said Remus, jumping down from his pedestal.  
“It's what I do.”   
“What? Show off.” Sirius and Peter sauntered over.  
“Boys!” Remus opened his arms. “It's been too long.”   
“We saw each other the other day.” Peter chimed in.  
“Feels like an age.” James added.   
They all turned and started walking down the platform in a line. They always travelled like this. The exception being corridors during rush hour at Hogwarts. They looked fairly bad ass. At least, as bad ass as four seventeen-year-olds, all of whom need haircuts can look. Although, in 1977 everyone needed a haircut.   
That's when someone screamed. Technically, it was less of a scream and more of a “Sirius Black, I'm going to bloody kill you.”   
“Fuck me” was his response. He didn't turn round but it was fairly obvious who was screaming at him.  
“At least let me take you out to dinner first.” James retorted.  
“What did you do this time.” Said Remus  
“You've dug yourself a pretty deep hole here, Sirius.” James said through stifled laughter.  
“ What do I do?” If he did nothing the chances of him actually getting killed were very high.  
“I don't know. Run?”  
Sirius decided to say “Fuck it” and did. Obviously there was no where he could run, which didn't stop him from trying.  
It only took one cry of “Petrificus Totalus!” for it to be obvious to every Hogwarts student that this was going to be fun to watch.


End file.
